Meager Beginnings
by Vuliz
Summary: A Pokèmon story by yours truly! Tell me what you think. No Pokèmon haters please!
1. A Friendship Made

Meager Beginnings  
  
A Friendship Made  
  
A runty, unruly-furred creature with a long body striped with two shades of brown skittered through the grass, occasionally pausing to let a small black button nose twitch, taking in the fascinating scents of the field. A small brown-and-white bird flitted past. The young Zigzagoon squealed with excitement and chased after the diminishing flying figure, but the Pidgey quickly fluttered away, paying little to no heed to the youngling.  
  
The restless Zigzagoon sat for a moment, tail flicking and making loud rustlings in the lush green ocean of grass, then an even louder rustle began, slower but steadier. The young creature's eyes widened with fear as it darted behind a tree, shaking as it hid in terror.  
A female human child of no older than eight skipped through the grass, smiling and whistling cheerfully to herself. She had no Trainer equipment, but her lavender shirt had a Skitty on it and she wore blue denim shorts. She stopped abruptly and stood perfectly still and quiet- at least to her, although the nearby hiding Pokèmon could still hear her breath and the movement of the grass as she rocked slightly back and forth. She got down to her hands and knees and crawled through the scratchy grass as if looking for something.  
  
The Zigzagoon, young and inexperienced, cowered closer to the tree, eyes shut tight as the girl came closer, clucking as if calling to it. Suddenly the young and cheerful face appeared around the trunk, beaming. "HI!"  
  
The Zigzagoon let out a shrill squeak and ran out of instinct, but as he had not turned out of instinct he merely ran into the tree, but was not too badly hurt because he was so close in the first place.   
  
"Wass wrong?" the girl asked, reaching a hand out to it. The creature snapped and she screamed shortly, jerking her hand away. "Why'd ya try to bite me? That wasn't very nice."  
The Zigzagoon's fear was slowly subsiding. This girl didn't seem to mean him any harm, but it continued to watch her cautiously, motionless.  
  
"Can I pet you? Didja nip at me 'coz you want me to ask first?" She stuck her hand out boldly but stopped halfway to the ruffled Pokèmon. It took a small, cautious step forward. She reached out and ruffled the fur on his neck. The Zigzagoon seemed to be considering this action, then suddenly ran forward and rubbed affectionately against the girl.  
From then on, they would be inseparable. 


	2. And So It Begins

Meager Beginnings  
  
And So It Begins...  
Alexis yawned tiredly as she stared at her clock, lying lazily on her bed, hand rubbing absently over the Pokèball at her waist. She pressed the button on the center and a Zigzagoon, now fully grown but still a bit small, popped out. He rubbed against his trainer.  
  
Alexis yawned again and absently petted the Pokèmon. "Huh-hello Mickey."  
  
The Zigzagoon meeped as his cute little face lit up. It had been nearly two years since they had met, but if anything, they had only grown closer. Alexis glanced back at her clock, and gave a start, suddenly awake again. "... I'm 10 years old now."   
  
Mickey looked blankly at her. She smiled and patted his head. "I can become an official trainer now. You and I, we get to see the world... tommorrow..." she closed her eyes slowly and was soon asleep, Mickey curled up beside her.  
  
*****  
  
"Mom, where are those Pokèballs you promised you'd get from the store?" Alexis had her backpack slung over one shoulder and a yawning Mickey on the other.   
  
"Hmm, oh yes, here you are dear," Teresa said absently. She was almost always lost in thought, and now was no exception.  
  
"...Mom, you're just sitting there."  
  
"Oh, yes..." she snapped back to reality, throwing a rather feeble smile in her daughter's direction. "Let's see... they should be on the counter." She went back to reading her newspaper.  
  
Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes to herself as Mickey giggled. She located the red-and-white orbs and packed them into her backpack. Her golden-red hair was tied up neatly in a ponytail and her eyes shone a vivid green color. She wore a red shirt and blue jeans with tennis shoes. In the way of equipment she had only Pokèballs and a couple of sandwiches to sustain her.  
  
"Well, Mom... I'm going."  
  
There was no response.  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes and walked out of the door. Sometimes she was glad her mother was not the sappy, spoiling, overly-affectionate type. Sometimes she wished she could get just a little bit more attention.   
  
It was a clear morning with only a few clouds. She made her way to the dirt road and was soon out of the small town she lived in, Sunfield Town, named for the usually-sunny weather and grassy weather of nearby areas.  
  
She stopped for a moment and shielded her eyes from the sun, looking at the path that extended as far as her eyes could see into the distance. "Here we are. Finally," she said. It was hard to tell if it was more to herself or Mickey.  
  
Alexis began walking again, reshouldering her backpack which had started to slip down her shoulder. The walk was pretty quiet and uneventful. At lunch she sat beneath a tree and took out the two sandwiches she had brought. At a pathetic look from Mickey she gave him one as well.  
  
They were nearing finishing their lunch and the sun was around its highest point when he walked up.  
  
A trainer who looked to be eleven was traveling the same path she had been a few minutes ago. He had a cheerful, boyish face, dark brown hair, and expressive blue eyes. As he passed he threw a curious glance in her direction, then stopped.  
  
Alexis stared back, a half-eaten sandwich nearly to her mouth. She lowered it and smiled feebly. "Hi..."  
  
"Hello! Are you a Pokèmon trainer?" the boy asked. He had a surprisingly deep voice, but it was friendly.  
  
"Um... yes..."  
  
"Oh. You looked a little young, that's all..." he stated.  
  
Alexis looked slightly annoyed at this comment, but replaced the look with another grin. She said nothing.  
  
After a moment's uneasy silence, the boy asked "So... um... want to battle?"  
  
Alexis looked slightly surprised. She had no experience in training whatsoever. This trainer looked like he at least knew what he was doing. But she wouldn't refuse. "Sure!" She stood and nodded to Mickey.  
  
The Zigzagoon looked a bit nervous, but stepped forward a few feet, ears twitching.  
  
"I choose you! Surskit!" the boy threw a Pokèball and a small, blue, four-legged buglike Pokèmon popped out. It had a yellowish crown-type thing on its head. "Sur! Surskit!"  
  
Mickey assumed a battle stance. The Surskit seemed to be examining the Zigzagoon.   
  
"Surskit, bubblebeam!" the boy shouted.  
  
Immediately a long ray of cluttered bubbles shot forth from the seemingly harmless bug, and struck Mickey a glancing blow. Mickey regained his footing, looking rather shaken.  
  
"Uh..." Alexis tried to think of what she had learned in trainer's school. She had never paid much attention. "Sand-attack!"  
  
This, apparently, was the right move. Mickey whirled and kicked up the dirt they stood on, blinding the Surskit, who staggered around with its eyes tightly shut. "Surrr? Sur? Sur?"  
  
The boy's mouth tightened. "Surskit! Are you alright? Quick attack!"  
  
The Surskit's four legs pounded forward all at once and it raced blindly forward, but Mickey evaded the badly-aimed attack.  
  
"Tackle attack!" Alexis said quickly.  
  
"Zigoooooooon!" Mickey chased after the Surskit with surprising speed, using its own momentum against it. It was still groping around and lost its balance, falling forward onto its face as the Zigzagoon rammed into it.  
  
"Surskit! Uh.. try another bubblebeam!" the boy sounded genuinely worried.  
  
The Surskit span around, recovering quickly from its fall, though looking a bit bruised, and another column of bubbles rushed forward, slamming Mickey at close range. The Zigzagoon flopped backwards onto the ground. "ZIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
"MICKEY!" Alexis felt an urge to run to him, but held her ground, forehead creased. "Uh... use a tail whip!"   
  
Mickey managed to get to his feet again but more weakly, and his tail moved back and forth in a mesmorizing motion. The Surskit stared at the tail and seemed to forget all else. The bubbles had knocked the sand out of its eyes, which had seemed lucky, but was now allowing Mickey's tail whip to work.  
  
"NO! Don't fall for that! Finish it off with a quick attack!"  
  
The Surskit's eyes focused slightly and it looked confusedly at the boy, but it was too late. Mickey had jumped back once and barreled into the Pokèmon again, knocking it head over heels. It made no effort to move as it rolled to a stop in a bedraggled ball.  
  
The boy returned his Surskit and he and Alexis stared at each other for some time. Then he smiled weakly. "Wow. You're pretty good. You know that brain is more important than brawn. I underestimated you, so I thought I could beat you just by using brute strength."  
  
"Th-thanks!" Mickey ran over to Alexis, panting from exhastion. The short-but-fast battle had him winded.  
  
"Oh, by the way... I'm Ricky. So... see you around, I guess." He smiled again and continued on his way.  
  
Another long silence followed.  
  
Then, "Mickey... we did it!" 


	3. Daisyrock

Meager Beginnings  
  
Daisyrock  
  
Alexis wiped sweat from her forehead. This road seemed to go on forever, and the sun was shining down rather harshly. Mickey was strutting along beside her, looking rather proud of himself after his first victory. She rolled her eyes. Suddenly the small Zigzagoon began making noises and jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Mickey... what is it?" Alexis stopped, breathing hard. She was secretly glad for an excuse to stop for a minute.  
  
Something round and green hopped out of a patch of tall grass. It looked rather squishy, and had a yellow feather-shaped extension from the back of its head as well as a black diamond shape on its back. "...Gul?"  
  
"What is that?" Alexis blinked.  
  
The Pokèmon blinked back. "Gul, gulpin?"  
  
Mickey walked over to the Pokèmon- a Gulpin- and sniffed it. The Gulpin sat perfectly still. Mickey wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue in disgust. Alexis giggled a little. "Doesn't smell very good, does it?"  
  
Mickey turned and looked at her. The Gulpin seemed to be examining the Zigzagoon, then suddenly... THWAM! It stretched out its tiny hands and pounded him from behind. "Ziiiiiiiigg..." The Gulpin started giggling in a strange way. "Guhuhu, geehuhu, gul, huhuhu..."   
  
Alexis had what would be perfectly described as a sweatdrop expression.   
  
Mickey looked somewhat perturbed as he turned around, glaring at the mischevious green blob. Suddenly he tickled it with his tail. It started laughing harder. "GuhuhuHEHEHEHEE! Guhee! Guhee! GUL-" a couple of coughs followed. The Gulpin smiled cheerfully after recovering.  
  
Alexis scratched her head. "Um... okay..." She suddenly got an idea. She walked closer to the strange Pokèmon, smiling, and kneeled. "So, um, Gulpin... do you want to be my friend? We'll have lots of fun!"  
  
"Guuuuuul? Gulpin, gulpin, pin?"   
  
Alexis didn't have an idea what the Pokèmon said, but she took an accurate guess by the ticked off expression on Mickey's face and the sudden fit of laughter that the prankster was struck with.  
  
"Um... I'll take that as a yes. I guess," she stated unsurely, raising an eyebrow at the Gulpin. She shot a sidelong glance at Mickey, then looked back at the Gulpin. "Well, um, I technically need to catch you before you'll really be my Pokèmon."  
  
As Alexis took out a Pokèball and tossed it at the laughing Pokèmon, it responded little, if at all, by laughing harder. It glowed brightly for a moment, then the shape was sucked into the Pokèball, which didn't shake. Alexis walked over to pick it up, but the Gulpin popped out suddenly, giggling.   
  
Alexis sighed, having second thoughts.  
  
*****  
  
Alexis was glad to finally arrive in Daisyrock Town. After their first meeting, Mickey and her Gulpin, whom she had named Tubby, were getting along. Tubby had ridden most of the way on Mickey's back after refusing to go into his Pokèball. The town was on the edge of Daisy Mountain, named for the odd, hardy white flowers that sprang up no matter how rocky the soil was. It was a quiet town, but larger than Sunfield- the people went about their business with a passive expression, few even glancing at her, but those that did seemed friendly. She tried to find a Pokèmon Center. After a while she found the large red roof- it was hard to miss- and entered.  
  
The woman at the counter smiled cheerfully as she took Alexis's two Pokèmon. As she put them on the machine, she made casual conversation. "Just starting out?"  
  
"Yeah..." Alexis replied.  
  
"You should go check out Jason's gym then. You should know, though... he's not a pushover."  
  
Alexis nodded, although the woman's back was turned. "I don't think he is. I don't really know anything about him."  
  
She finished and put the duo on the counter. Mickey jumped onto Alexis's shoulder, and Tubby looked down at the floor. He looked like he was about to jump, but chickened out. Rolling her eyes, Alexis picked him up and put him on her head. He was almost like river-bottom mud in feel, very soft and squishy.  
  
Alexis found a Pokèmon restaurant and ordered a couple of cheeseburgers. Between themselves, Mickey and Tubby devoured the first in seconds and watched Alexis pathetically as she ate hers. "Y'know, I don't think you two would ever stop eating if you had the choice..." Alexis said, noticing their expressions.  
  
At last ready, Alexis and her two companions set out trying to find Jason's gym. It, like the Pokèmon Center, was not difficult to spot. A large, looming building compared to others nearby, it was boldly labelled, "GYM."   
  
"Well, this must be it..." Alexis muttered, and slowly entered.   
  
As she walked in, she gave a start. The gym was mostly dark but lights illuminated the center, where a trainer and the gym leader- apparently Jason- were staging a battle. She was even more surprised to see the trainer was Ricky, the one she had battled earlier. He was using a blue bird Pokèmon that looked like it had cotton balls for wings, and the other was a small, muscular human-like Pokèmon.  
  
"Machop, karate chop!" the gym leader shouted.  
  
The latter Pokèmon leapt towards the hovering bird, but fell short as it fluttered sideways as if blown by a breeze.  
  
"Swablu, peck!"  
  
The bird suddenly went into a steep dive, striking the Machop with its beak. The Machop let out a loud cry and fell, trying weakly to get up, but failing.  
  
The gym leader gritted his teeth, then chose another Pokèball from his belt. "Go, Mankey!"  
  
A round, fuzzy Pokèmon with angry eyes and a pig nose game out, jumping up and down. It never seemed to hold still even for a second, always leaping up and down or hopping back and forth.  
  
"Swablu, try another peck!"  
  
"Mankey, look out!"  
  
The Swablu swooped again, but the Mankey jumped up not a moment too late before coming down as the bird passed under, unable to turn in time.   
  
"SWABLU!"  
  
The Swablu tried to get up, but the Mankey's strength and weight were greater. The angry looking Pokèmon slammed its fist down on the bird under its feet, who went limp, unconscious.  
  
"R-return, Swablu!" Ricky held out the Pokèball and a light engulfed the Pokèmon, then drew it inwards. He chose another. "Go Surskit!"  
  
The blue bug Pokèmon Alexis had battled emerged. It looked different in a way- stronger.  
  
"I'm counting on you, Surskit! Now- quick attack!"  
  
"Dodge it!"  
  
The Surskit's attack was indeed quick, and it zipped forward, slamming the Mankey with surprising force for its size before the Pokèmon could move out of the way. The Mankey got up slowly, looking both battered and even more angry than before.  
  
"Rage!" Jason shouted. He seemed determined to win this match.  
  
The Mankey's eyes glowed bright red as it let out a shrill cry and ran forward blindly, attacking fiercely with fists and paws. Several blows struck and the Surskit flinched with each one.  
  
"BUBBLEBEAM!"  
  
A tremendous column of bubbles shot out so forcefully that both the Mankey and Surskit were knocked back. The Mankey got to its feet looking rather weak.  
  
"No, Mankey! Don't give up! Karate chop!"   
  
"Finish it off with another quick attack!"  
  
The Mankey hesitated for a split second, trying to get its bearings and its thoughts in order after the hard blow, but that split second was enough. A blue streak slammed straight into it, knocking it off its feet for the final time of the match.   
  
Jason held out a Pokèball. "Return, Mankey." His voice was softer now, but did not reveal his emotions. The two looked at each other for a while, the Jason smiled briefly, walking forward and outstretching a hand with a badge that looked like a fist with wings. "Here is the Swift Badge. It is well earned."  
  
Ricky, grinning from ear to ear, only nodded, seemingly speechless. They stared at each other a bit longer, then Ricky headed towards the door. He didn't notice Alexis until he was nearly face-to-face.  
  
"Oh!" Ricky said, surprised.  
  
"Hi..." Alexis said shyly.  
  
Ricky smiled. "Good luck with the match. It won't be easy!"   
  
Alexis nodded, gulping.  
  
The boy continued out the door, always a step ahead of her. 


	4. The First Gym Challenge

Meager Beginnings  
  
The First Gym Challenge  
  
Jason, a young man who was probably just barely into his twenties, yawned and stretched before Alexis caught his eye. He glanced at her. He had curly black hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled slightly. "Ah, another one already... this will have to be a one-on-one because I haven't had a chance to rest my Pokèmon yet, unless you want to wait."  
  
Alexis walked closer slowly. "No, that's alright." In all honesty, she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. If she lost, she lost. If she won, she won.   
  
"Well then... let's get started."  
  
Alexis fingered her two Pokèballs, although neither of her Pokèmon were in them. It wouldn't seem like much of a choice to veteran trainers with more Pokèmon than they know what to do with, but Alexis knew little about the world of Pokèmon. She was leaning more towards Mickey. She knew him better, had used him more often. Tubby was new to her, and she wasn't sure about his moves. Finally she decided on Mickey. If she lost she would practice and learn more about her other Pokèmon, but she felt too embarrassed to change her mind now.  
  
"Go, Mickey!"  
  
Mickey jumped off her shoulder, immediately assuming a fighting stance, eyes narrowed, alert. "Zigzag!"  
  
"Ah... go, Makuhita!"  
  
A chubby yellow Pokèmon with large black hands flashed out of the Pokèball he held out, waving a fist threateningly at Mickey. "Maku!"  
  
"Mickey, sand-attack!"  
  
"Makuhita, arm thrust, now!"  
  
A blast of sand from the gym's floor, made conveniently of thin, shore-like soil, shot out from under Mickey's feet, striking Makuhita in the eyes as it rushed forward. It did not slow down despite its inability to see, and before the sand had a chance to settle the Makuhita had reached Mickey and smashed him twice with a powerful arm. The Zigzagoon cried out and managed to dodge the third blow, ducking and sidestepping quickly.  
  
"Tackle attack!" Alexis shouted.  
  
"Vital throw!" Jason's deep voice rang out.  
  
The Makuhita stood still, seeming to focus on Mickey, who darted forward and slammed the Fighting-type. Makuhita was ready, and as soon as Mickey reached it the Pokèmon seized the Zigzagoon and threw him. Mickey hurtled surprisingly far through the air, landing roughly.  
  
"ZIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Mickey shrieked.  
  
"MICKEY!" Alexis had a strong urge to run out to the fallen Pokèmon, but controlled it. She had a decision to make. If she let Mickey stay in, he would most likely lose and get hurt. If she gave up now, that would be a blow to the little dignity and self-esteem she had. In the end, her stubbornness won out, though she vowed to reward Mickey greatly whether he won or lost.   
  
"Mickey, maneuver around it and use another tackle attack!" Alexis said. As long as it didn't use vital throw again, moving might make it even less like to hit.  
  
"No! Finish it off with another arm thrust!"  
  
The Makuhita struck out instantly, but Mickey's quickness and size paid off. He was able to leap sideways, dash quickly behind the Makuhita, and thrust forward, charging the Makuhita while it was still stumbling from the miss. The heavy Pokèmon's weight played against it, sending it a few feet forward as it fell on its own face. "Maaakuuu..."  
  
"MAKUHITA!" Jason's voice echoed loudly in the gym. "Get up and tackle it!"  
  
"Mickey, quick! Tackle it first!"  
  
The Makuhita's strength and determination allowed it to quickly gain its footing and charge, and Mickey was easily just as quick. The Makuhita stuck its arms out, using the classic hand-to-head trick. It worked, stopping Mickey from moving any farther. It was now a battle of wills. Both Pokèmon were rather battered, and both stubbornly determined to win.   
  
"Mickey! You can do it! I believe in you!" Alexis called.  
  
"C'mon Makuhita! You can beat this thing!"  
  
Both Pokèmon tried harder to push each other over. Mickey dug his claws into the ground and shoved with all his might. The Makuhita's muscled tightened visibly, and it seemed to be- very slowly- pushing Mickey back. Then, in the blink of an eye, the Zigzagoon dashed sideways, making the Makuhita again stumble with its own weight, and whirled to face it, leaping. The Makuhita went down, raising a large cloud of dust.  
  
When the dust settled, it was clear to see who was the winner. Mickey stood with forepaws on the weak body of Makuhita, a triumphant look on his face, though looking a bit injured himself.  
  
"Well..." Jason looked visibly surprised. He lifted his Pokèball and Mickey stepped aside as Makuhita disappeared in a flash of red light. He glanced at Alexis. "That's two battles lost in less than an hour... I need to get more training in." He grinned. "Well, it's officially yours. The Quickfist Badge!"  
  
He handed her a badge that looked like Ricky's. She smiled and gratefully took it. She had been lucky this time. Waving, she headed out.  
  
Alexis had her first Pokèmon Badge! 


	5. Daisyrock Mountain

Meager Beginnings  
  
Daisyrock Mountain  
  
Alexis walked slowly but steadily towards the lone, looming mountain ahead of her, glancing once back at the town she had just left. She murmured something to herself. Mickey, on one shoulder, cocked his ears at this, but Tubby made little reaction, giggling quetly while sitting atop her head.  
  
She glanced around. She thought she saw a shadowy shape in the corner of her eye, but when she turned to look, there was nothing there but trees. "Does it seem... quiet... to you guys? The people back at Daisyrock Town said that this was usually a very busy area for Pokèmon."  
  
"Ziiih..." Mickey looked around uneasily and hopped off her shoulder. He looked to be on his guard.  
  
"Geeheehee!" Gulpin replied.  
  
Alexis sighed. "Oh well. I'm sure it's just me," she stated as she started to walk again.  
  
But it wasn't just her.  
  
"Jen, come have a look at this..." a gruff voice whispered from the bushes, too low for Alexis to hear.  
  
"What is it, Blaze?" a low female voice replied.  
  
One of two forms edged closer.  
  
"Ah... it's just a kid. So?"  
  
"She's got Pokèmon with her. She'd be an easy target."  
  
"You're starting to sound like the dolts over at Team Rocket. Never underestimate anyone. Besides, she's got a gym badge..."  
  
"Oh. Right. But we will have the advantage of surprise..."  
  
"True. Let's watch her for a bit longer though."  
  
Alexis continued on towards the mountain, walking on a path surrounded by thick pine trees. She paused. "Are you two getting hungry?"  
  
"Gul!"  
  
"Goo!"  
  
They replied in unison. Alexis laughed slightly. "I thought so." She sat down on a rock at the roadside. Tubby hopped off with a light thud as he hit the ground. Alexis took off her backpack and rummaged through it. She handed Mickey a piece of fruit, but it was immediately snatched and devoured by Tubby. Alexis glared at him. "Can't you guys share?"  
  
"Geeheehee!"  
  
Alexis, keeping a close eye on Tubby, pulled out another fruit and gave it to Mickey, who ate it quickly, also watching the impish Gulpin. Alexis found two sandwiches and ate both of them rather fast, though not as quickly as the others. All seemed to have big appetites. Suddenly Tubby cried out.  
  
"Guu-UUUUUUUL!"  
  
A net sprang out from the top of the tree, engulfing him, and with one terrific yank he disappeared into the tree.  
  
"TUBBY!" Alexis stood immediately and whirled around.  
  
Another net flew towards Mickey, but the Zigzagoon was too quick. He jumped onto Alexis's shoulder.  
  
The net withdrew, but had barely done so when it shot out again, covering both Alexis and Mickey and pulling them off their feet. They flew to the top of the tree then fell down behind it.  
  
"Hmm, I guess you were right, Blaze. That was easier than I thought," Jennifer, a girl with dark brown hair and eyes commented absently.  
  
"Mmhmm, I told you so..." a tall, muscular man with blonde hair and near-black eyes said. Both were wearing black with a small gray shape on their chests, probably the uniform of some team.  
  
"What are you doing? Who are you?" Alexis asked, panicked. She hugged Mickey close to herself, noting that Tubby was in a net nearby, looking rather angry. She had never seen the Gulpin mad before.  
  
"Oh, we're just borrowing your Pokèmon... permanantly!" Jen said, laughing. Blaze joined in with gruff chuckling. "And we... are the Shadowthieves!"  
  
"WHY?" Alexis's eyes filled with tears. Not Mickey... not Tubby. She had just gotten them. She loved them both.  
  
"It's our job, little girl," Blaze said, crouching to look at her face-to-face. Something like sympathy, or regret, flashed over his face, but immediately disappeared.   
  
"I'm not a little girl! I'm ten!" Alexis protested, hot tears falling down her face.  
  
The two only replied by laughing. "I suppose we'll have to do something with the girl... she won't be of much use to us," Jen said.  
  
"Not... that..." Blaze said, standing and looking at her.  
  
"Oh no, not that. We'll just... get her out of our way." She walked over to Alexis and crouched, a malicious smirk on her face. "Now, little girl. We are going to open this net and let you out. If you try any funny business..." she beckoned to Blaze, who had just released a black dog Pokèmon with a skull mask and rib bones on its side, "We'll hurt your other Pokèmon. And you'd better drop that one. Now."  
  
"No!" Alexis cried, grasping Mickey tighter. The Zigzagoon dug his claws into her shirt, not wanting to leave either.  
  
"Blaze...?" Jen didn't look up at him, but continued to stare at the netted girl.  
  
The bulky man nodded to his Houndour. The Pokèmon shot a column of flame at the Gulpin. "GUUUUUUL!" When the fire subsided, Tubby looked burnt and dismayed.   
  
"We'll do it again, little girl. Don't think we won't. It would be best, for you and your Pokèmon, if you..."  
  
"GULPIIIIIIIIN!" Tubby suddenly spat a huge cloud of purple gas which engulfed the Houndour and Blaze. It spread out to Jennifer, but did not touch Alexis and Mickey.  
  
They heard coughing, then slowly the fog subsided. The Houndour looked visibly shaken, and dimly surprised, but too weak to show it.   
  
Blaze glared at Gulpin. "Houndour! Teach that thing a lesson!"  
  
Tubby yawned audibly. The Houndour opened its mouth to let out another flamethrower, but instead, it yawned, wobbled back and forth slightly, then toppled over, snoring loudly.  
  
"WHY THAT LITTLE-" Jen screamed, throwing her own Pokèball. A gray doglike Pokèmon with black socks, stomach, and face, came out, yellow eyes glaring. "Poochy!"  
  
"Poochyena, rip that squirt to shreds!"  
  
The Pokèmon obediantly leapt forward, ripping the apparently fireproof net apart easily, and charged, teeth bared.  
  
"Tubby! Pound attack!" Alexis shouted from her prison.  
  
The Gulpin waited until the Poochyena was a fraction of a step away, then swung out, stretching both hands out surprisingly. The Poochyena yelped and hit the ground sharply.   
  
"Now finish it off with poison gas!"  
  
Another purple cloud, smaller but more focused, hit the Poochyena. It took a moment to clear, and the Poochyena did not move.  
  
"YOU WRETCHED GIRL! I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!" the woman was enraged.  
  
Mickey leapt from Alexis's arms and clawed the net hard. It snapped. He and Alexis crawled out, Tubby joining them.   
  
The two black-wearing people ran forward as if threatening to fight themselves, but Tubby let out another poison gas attack and the three were able to escape, running blindly for the road and holding their breaths.  
  
"Phew..." Alexis said as they sat down on another rock, considerably farther past the first one. "That was close. We'd better be careful for now on guys..."  
  
"Gul..." Tubby glared at the woods that covered their view.   
  
"We'd better get going. We don't want them catching up to us. They'd probably still be dangerous even without their Pokèmon, and they might have more," she added, standing. Tubby crawled onto Mickey's back again, holding one hand up to his forehead as if keeping an eye out for danger. Like a trusty steed, Mickey trotted slowly onward as Alexis began walking.  
  
At last they reached the foot of the mountain. Alexis glanced around, spotting a small cave entrance at the base. "Well guys, we can either go over it, or go through it."  
  
Tubby stared up the tall mountain with a sweatdrop expression, then pointed towards the cave. Mickey shrugged and headed that way, so Alexis followed.  
  
It was dark inside, and soon only an occasional crack filtering light in lit the way. They did quite a bit of blind walking, feeling ahead with their hands or paws and calling out to figure out where the others were.   
  
Alexis looked around, though she could see nothing. "Hey, uh, guys? I think we should stay closer. Why don't you ride on my shoulders again?"  
  
"Guuul..." Tubby's voice came from somewhere up ahead.  
  
"Zigoon..." Mickey said.   
  
Quiet pawsteps were heard, heading towards Alexis. She guessed they were Mickey's.  
  
"SOL! ABABABAB!" a voice shrieked.  
  
"Huh?" Alexis looked down as if expecting to see something. It had come from right in front of her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAB!" it screamed again.  
  
Alexis began running blindly. "Run!" Lighter pawsteps, Mickey's, sounded, but some came from behind her as well.  
  
Suddenly they saw a faint glow up ahead. As they rounded a corner, they saw crystals that seemed to give off a very dim blue light, illuminating the cave enough to see. They turned and watched the figure following them enter the light.  
  
It was mostly white and catlike in figure. It had a raindrop shape over its head that curved downwards to form a sort of ear, but the other ear was a dark blue sickle shape curving upwards. Two beady red eyes watched them warily. A blue gem was centered on its white raindrop 'hat,' and it had a furry white mane. Its claws were large and navy blue like the second ear and gem, as was a strangely shaped tail.   
  
The Absol backed away from the light slightly, suddenly not seeming so sure of itself. "Aaab..."  
  
Alexis watched it with surprise, then kneeled. "It's okay. We won't hurt you."  
  
The Absol turned and darted away, disappearing into the blackness.  
  
Alexis sighed. "Oh well. At least it didn't hurt us." She turned and began walking again. There was a sort of door where the cave narrowed then opened up again into a high roofed room with more of the blue crystals. In the center there was a huge gathering of them. Now and then they thought they saw a pair of red eyes gleaming from a shadowed area, or heard whispers.  
  
Alexis continued on, following the lit path. In a few places the cave had tunnels curving off, but they had no crystals and she ignored them, hoping she was going the right way. Mickey and Tubby rode on her shoulder and head respectively.  
  
Slowly the crystals and lights diminished and they were left again in the dark, but continued on in the same way the had before. Once Alexis thought there were pawsteps behind them, but after a moment they stopped.  
  
Finally another dim light with no bluish hue signalled the end to the cave. Alexis walked out, one hand shading her eyes from the sudden light. Mickey jumped off her shoulder and stretched, but Tubby chose to remain.  
  
Alexis sat down on a large pile of rocks. The sky was turning slightly dark. "I'd say it's time for a meal." She cleared away an area, put rocks around it, and piled sticks on. She was lucky enough to start a fire by rubbing a rock and stick together. She took out a large, tender piece of meat she had bought at the store and put it on a spit, watching it cook slowly. The fire glowed gently, illuminating the faces of the three companions.  
  
Suddenly there were no longer three companions, but four. A familiar navy-and-white face appeared at one end. "Ab?"  
  
Alexis jumped, and the Absol disappeared, startled. "Oops. I scared it again."  
  
Mickey turned towards the darkness. "Zig?"  
  
Slowly an answer came. "...Sol."  
  
"Zig, zigoon!"  
  
"Ab... sol? Absol ab, sol?"  
  
"Zigzagoon. Goon, zigzagoon!"   
  
Slowly the Absol returned to the firelight, looking shyly at Alexis, who glanced at Mickey, wondering what he had said to it.  
  
"Ab?"  
  
Alexis noticed the meat was done and took it off the spit, cutting it into four slices rather than the planned three. When she held it out to Absol, it stared at it for a moment, then began eating it daintily, much different from the messy eating of Mickey and Tubby. Between the four there was soon not a bit of the meat left. Alexis gazed into the fire, though she was really watching the Absol.  
  
The Absol began to sing softly. "Ab, absol a-a-a-ab, absol abso-ol... absol absol, absol absol, absol absol ab..."   
  
Mickey picked up the tune and began to sing along. "Zig, zigoon zi-i-i-ig, zigzag zi-igoon... zagoon zagoon, zigoon zigoon, zigoon zagoon zig!"  
  
Tubby started a humorous dance, bouncing up and down in time to the music. Alexis smiled and laughed.  
  
And so Alexis gained yet another friend as the night passed. 


End file.
